Du refus de communiquer
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Ou de l'importance de s'obstiner. Même le silence radio d'Ishida ne résistera pas à l'acharnement d'Ichigo.


Bonjour les gens !  
Après de longs mois d'absence je reviens enfin avec un petit IchiIshi. Je l'ai écrit ya pas mal de temps mais on a eu quelques problèmes pour la correction et tout ce genre de chose. C'est très en retard mais c'est un peu parce que j'avais promis un nouvel OS sur ce couple à une revieweuse du _Repas du Fauve_. Voilà ce que j'ai réussi à faire. C'est pas terrible, je suis vraiment désolée ^^". C'est un peu (beaucoup) mièvre mais au moins c'est court xD. Bref désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas la guimauve, j'en fais aussi partie mais Leyounette m'a dit que je _devais_ le poster alors... qui suis-je pour désobéir ? xD

**Personnages:** Ichigo Kurosaki et Uryuu Ishida  
**Guest stars:** Inoue à la fin et Mlle Ochi, et puis aussi Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chirzuru, Tatsuki...  
**Pairing:** On va dire que vous pouvez trouver tout seuls comme des grands xD c'est pas dur !  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo, heureusement pour eux U.U  
**Rating:** K+ et encore xD pour un très léger sous-entendu ! Par contre gare à la nunucherie ^^"  
**Spoiler: **sur les pouvoirs du badge de shinigami remplaçant d'Ichigo mais je pense que personne ne peut être spoilié par ça U.U

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Leyounette qui a bien voulu corriger et m'a aidé pour le titre (et qui m'a forcé à le poster, c'est pas ma faute xD)

* * *

« Ishida ! »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et accéléra encore le pas, le visage baissé, espérant dissimuler aux autres élèves la légère rougeur de ses joues.

« Ishida ! cria de nouveau Ichigo qui sortait tout juste du bâtiment principal du lycée alors que son camarade à lunettes avait déjà traversé la cour et tournait dans la rue. Ishida ! répéta encore le roux, toujours sans succès. »

Découragé, le shinigami remplaçant arrêta sa course, l'air déçue. Il poussa un bref soupir. Le jeune homme brun l'évitait depuis le début des cours. Kurosaki avait pensé pouvoir lui parler lors de la pause de midi mais le voilà qui rentrait chez lui pour manger… Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

Un peu abattu, Ichigo fit demi-tour pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient certainement sur le toit pour déjeuner.

Le roux ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il avait à peu près tout tenté pour parler au quincy : l'aborder dans le couloir — il avait fuit — demander à aller à l'infirmerie pour que monsieur le délégué de classe soit obligé de l'accompagner — malheureusement c'était Tatsuki qui s'y était collée parce qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, vraiment, les amis ça n'aidait pas ! —, le coincer dans les toilettes en entrant à sa suite alors qu'il était supposé être « occupé » — finalement, Ishida n'avait fait que se laver les mains et il était ressorti extrêmement vite — l'appeler sur son portable — il n'avait même pas décroché cette enflure ! Ca aurait pu être important ! — l'appeler sur son portable depuis les portables de Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru — oui, il était _vraiment_ désespéré — et même depuis la cabine téléphonique du coin mais après avoir répondu à l'appel de « Chad » — et lui avoir raccroché au nez —, Ishida avait éteint son téléphone et la récréation de dix heures n'avait pas été assez longue pour qu'Ichigo tente de s'infiltrer dans le bureau du directeur pour « emprunter » son fixe. Il avait dû se rabattre ensuite sur la bonne vieille méthode des boulettes de papier dans lesquelles on inscrit un message et qu'on lance à la tête de l'intéressé mais le professeur Ochi lui avait demandé d'arrêter de « martyriser ce pauvre Ishida-san. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le premier de la classe que tu dois en faire ta victime, sécheur en série ! ». La remarque était d'ailleurs idiote parce que l'enseignante savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Enfin, toutes les tentatives d'Ichigo s'étaient révélées inutiles, Uryuu refusait obstinément de l'écouter.

A observer le quincy, on aurait cru que le roux lui avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible ou vexant. Pourtant, Kurosaki n'avait rien fait, rien dit, rien pensé… pas depuis hier soir… Bon, il avait peut-être pensé un ou deux trucs pas nets mais pas plus que d'habitude — de toute façon, aux dernières nouvelles, les quincys ne savaient pas lire dans les esprits ! En plus après ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, c'était légitime…

Les détails de la soirée resteraient sans doute pour longtemps gravés dans la mémoire d'Ichigo. La texture un peu sèche des lèvres d'Ishida, la façon adorable dont il avait rougi avant d'avancer timidement pour l'embrasser, le contact de leurs langues et l'expression terriblement embarrassée du quincy quand ils avaient brisé le baiser… Ichigo avait ri devant sa gêne sans se rendre compte que ses propres joues étaient en feu.

Les baisers avaient repris, toujours un peu hésitants, s'étaient succédé… D'assis, les deux lycéens s'étaient retrouvé allongés sur le lit et, à un certain moment, le genou d'Ishida avait rencontré par hasard l'entrejambe du rouquin. Ils avaient tous deux sursauté à ce contact.

Le silence avait plané quelques instants durant lesquels ils étaient demeurés immobiles, comme figés, jusqu'à ce qu'Uryuu ne murmure quelque chose comme :

« Au moins je ne suis pas le seul. »

Ils s'étaient souri timidement et… et le shinigami préférait ne pas se rappeler de la suite maintenant parce que le contact des mains d'Ishida… _là_ avait été bien trop plaisant pour que son seul souvenir ne déclenche pas une réaction fort peu appropriée dans les couloirs d'un lycée.

Oui, bon, d'accord, ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour précédent n'était pas très net — et l'aurait probablement encore moins été sans l'arrivée du père du quincy qui avait forcé Ichigo à partir précipitamment — mais Ishida n'avait pas eu l'air si réticent, au contraire, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien reprocher au shinigami, hein ?

Ichigo soupira. On lui avait toujours dit que les filles étaient compliquées mais finalement, être gay n'aplanissait pas les difficultés et Ishida l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'envoyer paître comme ça après avoir eu l'air si heureux de l'embrasser ? Enfin, ça c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé approcher à moins de six mètres. Merde, ce crétin à lunettes aurait pu avoir la politesse de garder cette mine gênée, rougissante et si mignonne de la veille !

D'ailleurs, ce visage était si mignon qu'Ichigo en était resté dans la lune un bon moment. Au point de se contenter d'éviter le « Thursday night double kick » de son père sans prendre la peine de lui retourner son coup, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Isshin.

« Oho ! T'as pas l'air en forme, Ichi ! On dirait que t'es dans les nuages ! Tu rêves ? avait demandé le médecin en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son fils.

- Lâche-moi, avait bougonné le roux.

- AHA ! s'était écrié son père en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son rejeton. Mon fils est amoureux ?

- Lâche-moi, avait répété machinalement le fils en question, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit son paternel et d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme Keigo après sa troisième coupe de saké. »

Comment Isshin avait-il pu deviner aussi vite, hein ? La mine réjouie de son père lui annonça que, malheureusement, avant de voir sa réaction à cette affirmation, il n'avait pas deviné…

« C'est merveilleuuuuuuuux ! avait clamé le médecin.

- Lâche-moi, avait crié Ichigo en retour en espérant très fort qu'il obéirait. »

Bien sûr, Isshin ne lui avait pas obéi.

Bien sûr, l'homme ne l'avait pas lâché.

Bien sûr, il s'était jeté sur le poster de sa femme pour lui annoncé la grande nouvelle.

Bien sûr, il avait poursuivi Ichigo dans toute la maison — accompagné de Yuzu — et même jusque dans sa chambre pour lui poser des questions.

Bien sûr, Ichigo n'avait pas résisté longtemps à la tentation et lui avait offert un magnifique bleu à la mâchoire.

La sonnerie du lycée tira Ichigo de ses souvenirs, annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme était monté sur le toit sans vraiment y prêter attention et avait mangé en silence, laissant à Keigo le soin de meubler la conversation par ses glapissements indignés.

Une fois en cours, le shinigami remplaçant s'installa au fond de la classe pour tenter de rattraper sa nuit qui avait été courte à cause de l'entraînement impromptu de Kon au karaté — le pauvre mod-soul avait fini enfermé dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, un compas planté dans le ventre. Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, puis tourna les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées — et de ses fantasmes mais, actuellement du moins, le problème n'était pas là. Ishida était assis au deuxième rang dans une rangée différente et semblait très concentré sur le cours. Si seulement ils avaient été côte à côte ! Ichigo aurait pu le harceler de questions et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et quat'z'yeux aurait bien été forcé de l'entendre vu qu'en classe il ne pouvait pas fuir… mais ils étaient plutôt loin l'un de l'autre dans ce plan de classe… Et s'il retentait la méthode du mot écrit sur un coin de feuille ? Non, trop risqué, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'intercepter et en plus, s'il savait que ça venait de lui, Ishida ne lirait probablement pas. De toute façon, Ichigo préférait lui demander en face.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du rouquin. Il avait le plan parfait !

Ishida sortit son cahier et commença à prendre des notes sur la leçon du jour, tentant de chasser le shinigami remplaçant de ses pensées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur Kurosaki mais le roux était assis au dernier rang, sur sa droit, impossible pour Uryuu de se retourner sans attirer les soupçons du professeur ou pire, se faire repérer par Ichigo.

Cependant, l'enseignant se retourna vers le tableau pour y inscrire une longue série d'équations à résoudre et le quincy en profita pour glisser un regard vers le fond de la salle.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Kurosaki : le rouquin était à moitié allongé sur sa table, dans une position assez peu naturelle, comme mort — « ou simplement endormi » se raisonna le quincy —, les bras ballants et le front appuyé sur le meuble. Ishida fixa son camarade, retenant sa respiration et serrant convulsivement les mains sur son livre de maths à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le brun attendait qu'il bouge, qu'il remue, même un peu. Il avait peut-être fait un malaise, une attaque, un AVC ! Oh mon dieu il fallait faire quelque chose et très vite ! Kurosaki ne bougeait toujours pas et Uryuu s'apprêta à prévenir le professeur qu'un élève avait perdu connaissance quand une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Surpris, le quincy détourna le regard du corps apparemment sans vie du roux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se retourna de nouveau vers la place d'Ichigo où le shinigami remplaçant semblait toujours dormir. Les pupilles d'Ishida firent plusieurs allers-retours entre le jeune homme face à lui et celui du fond de la classe avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Le Kurosaki qui se tenait devant lui portait l'uniforme des shinigamis. Il était tout simplement sorti de son corps.

« Maintenant, tu es bien obligé de m'écouter, expliqua le shinigami en s'accroupissant devant le pupitre de son camarade, manifestement très fier de lui. »

Ledit camarade pâlit brusquement. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'Ichigo allait lui dire. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

« Tais-toi, supplia le quincy en chuchotant. S'il te plait, tais-toi ! C'est horriblement gênant.

- Mais je peux pas, répliqua Kurosaki. Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur son cahier, gêné. Ichigo soupira tristement.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu refuses de me parler et de m'écouter mais… Enfin, je… je t'aime bien …beaucoup même et…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa vivement Ishida, rouge comme une tomate. »

Le poids soudain de dizaines de regards posés sur eux — plus précisément sur Uryuu puisque le roux était invisible — leur fit tourner la tête. Toute la classe, professeur compris, avait les yeux fixé sur le président du club de couture. Manifestement, le brun avait parlé un peu trop fort.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il simula une violente quinte de toux pour justifier la couleur de ses joues et essayer de faire croire que les sons qui étaient sortis de sa bouche n'étaient pas censés être des mots articulés.

« Ishida, vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda gentiment le professeur.

- N-non, non, ça ira… Je veux dire, ça va ! Ca va très bien, bafouilla l'élève en se tassant sur sa chaise. »

Le cours reprit donc et les derniers regards interloqués se détachèrent peu à peu d'Ishida.

Ichigo pouffa devant la mine décomposée de son vis-à-vis qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre sous terre — ou plutôt sous parquet, ils étaient quand même au deuxième étage.

_Arrête de te moquer_, écrivit le brun sur son cahier au crayon.

« T'es trop mignon, se justifia Kurosaki. »

Il ne récolta qu'un regard plus noir que l'encre de Chine.

Le silence s'installa pour quelques instants, puis Ichigo reprit doucement :

« Je t'aime. »

Uryuu — qui avait entre temps retrouvé sa pâleur naturelle — rougit de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Ne dis pas ça_, griffonna précipitamment le quincy, légèrement paniqué.

« Mais c'est vrai ! se défendit Ichigo. »

_C'est vraiment très gênant. Ne le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas_, fut la réponse gribouillée à la hâte par Ishida.

« Je le pense ! affirma le roux. »

_Quoi, tu as changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois ?_

« Je pensais avoir été plus que clair la dernière fois pourtant. »

_Ca oui, j'ai très bien compris le message, merci_, inscrivit Ishida en adressant un regard mauvais au shinigami.

« Bah alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? T'avais l'air plutôt d'accord pourtant ! »

_Non, je n'avais pas « l'air d'accord » d'ailleurs tu n'as même pas vu l'air que j'avais, tu es parti en courant !_

« Mon père m'aurait tué si j'étais arrivé en retard ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! »

Ishida ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis, comme s'il était inconcevable qu'Ichigo ne comprenne pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

_J'ai moyennement apprécié ma rencontre avec le poteau de ce matin._

« Hein ? s'étonna Ichigo. Quel poteau ? De quoi tu pa… Attends, ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ce matin ?

- Comme si tu ne t'en souvenais pas ! grinça le brun. »

Le quincy marqua une pause.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Ichigo secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ishida saisit alors son crayon avec un regard suspicieux à l'égard du rouquin et écrivit rapidement.

_Je te rappelle donc que tu m'as jeté contre un poteau alors que je venais te dire bonjour sur le chemin et que tu es parti en courant après une femme (oui, j'ai même vu ça aussi) dont le bonnet et la vulgarité de la tenue dépassaient même ceux de cette shinigami rousse qui habite chez Orihime et dont tu as soulevée la jupe._

Les craintes d'Ichigo se trouvèrent confirmées.

« Je vais le massacrer, siffla le shinigami entre ses dents. »

Ishida eut soudain l'air de tout comprendre et écrivit un nom sur sa feuille.

_Kon ?_

« Ouais, grogna Ichigo. Cet enfoiré va m'entendre ! C'est la dernière fois que je le laisse courir dans la nature pendant que je vais m'occuper des hollows ! La prochaine fois, je l'enferme dans la chamb…

-Kurosaki, venez résoudre cette équation, lança soudain le professeur d'une voix forte alors qu'il finissait d'inscrire l'opération au tableau. »

Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers la table d'Ichigo où son corps, toujours inanimé, semblait dormir.

« Je ferais peut-être bien d'y aller, remarqua le shinigami en se redressant. »

Cependant, Ishida le retint par sa manche, juste le temps de lui montrer la dernière inscription sur son cahier :

_Moi aussi._

Ichigo sourit.

« Kurosaki, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda soudain le professeur. »

L'enseignant, ainsi que tous les élèves, s'étaient tournés vers le corps du shinigami, affalé sur sa table.

Cette fois, ils se séparèrent et Ichigo courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa place. Le rouquin se fit sérieusement réprimander par le professeur de mathématiques qui l'accusait de dormir dans son cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires tandis que Kurosaki était appelé par l'enseignant qui avait « deux mots à lui dire ».

Ishida se leva pour récupérer son matériel et ensuite rejoindre le club de couture. Tout en fermant son cahier, il riait sous cape en regardant Ichigo se faire sonner les cloches.

« Ishida-kun, je peux t'emprunter ton cahier, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Inoue-san, acquiesça Uryuu, distrait, en donnant lui-même l'objet demandé à la jolie rousse. »

Cependant, alors qu'il allait glisser sa trousse dans son sac, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait rien noté du cours et se rappela de ce qu'il avait écrit à la place.

« Ah... euh… Je n'ai pas pris les exercices, Inoue-san, bafouilla-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne lirait pas.

- Oui, je sais, répondit la jeune fille en reposant le cahier sur la table, ouvert à la page des messages écrits pour Kurosaki qu'elle venait manifestement de lire. Je voulais juste savoir la fin de l'histoire, reprit-elle avec un sourire innocent. »

Uryuu vira au rouge écarlate en comprenant que tous leurs camarades dotés d'un tant soit peu de reiatsu et ayant déjà été en contact avec des shinigamis avaient assisté à leur petite entrevue. Le regard amusé que lui lança Tatsuki alors qu'Orihime lui racontait probablement « la fin de l'histoire » confirma cette théorie.

Horrifié, Ishida tourna le plus discrètement possible les yeux vers Chad, puis Keigo et Mizuiro en se demandant dans quelle mesure ils avaient pu voir, entendre ou comprendre…

* * *

... Je sais pas quoi dire... Pardon pour tant de glucose ? Désolée de ne pas avoir compensé par un lemon ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à écrire des lemons sur ces deux là, c'est grave quand même -_-". Bref, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas fait une over-dose, bravo et merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous n'êtes pas mort(e)s une review me ferait plaisir mais je peux comprendre si vous avez une envie irrésistible de fuir cette page le plus vite possible xD.

EDIT: Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le préciser en postant hier: un peu après que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'ai lu un doujin qui y ressemble beaucoup et il est possible (probable) qu'il m'ait influencé même si j'avais les idées principales avant, pour ne pas passer pour une grosse pompeuse/plagieuse, je vous donne le titre et je vous le recommande fortement, c'est une artiste que j'aime beaucoup: Asou Mitsuaki et le doujin c'est Dare mo Shiranai. J'ai lu la traduction anglaise récemment et je me suis rendu compte que le gag de fin est presque le même xD Toutes mes excuses !!!


End file.
